


Someday

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: This work is inspired by Day 6's Still. The lyric is just so beautiful yet painful. I hope you enjoyed! ^^
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Someday

Someday, the sun will shine again.

Someday, the dark clouds above us will fade away.

Someday, the pain we feel in our hearts will heal slowly and close all wounds.

Someday, I have hope that we'll shine brightly again.

Someday, on that road, we'll walk under the sunshine just like anybody else.

Someday.

_"Why is the sky so dull today?"_ Jaehyun was sipping his coffee enjoying the view of what was in front of him, a garden full of blossoming flowers. The sky was still gloomy- didn't change a bit since _that day_.

A smile slowly painted on his face when his eyes caught a colorful butterfly hopping from one flower to another, drawing colors of the plain world he's in.

_"Hope."_

The last sip was rather bitter, he sulked. He had never perfected the taste of his coffee much to his disappointment. Or maybe because he was never the one who makes coffee. It was always those slender magic hands. The bitter taste lingered for a while but gradually faded the moment he swallowed hard.

_"Perfect,"_ he whispered.

-

The soft buzzing emitted by the PC and clicking of the mouse can be heard inside the dim room. Faint lights succeeded to penetrate the dark blue curtain, illuminating the room just a little bit.

The bed was neatly fixed or say, it hasn't been used since last night or the other nights since _that day_. The owner would rather sleep on the couch than settled himself on a cold, cold bed.

Another click and all files successfully transferred to a yellow flash drive with a small "home" written on its surface. Carefully, he leaned on his chair, biting his thumb- a habit he had when he's spacing out.

Sigh.

With a slow movement, he reached out to detach the flash drive, rather hesitant but he did so.

Beside the computer was a picture frame facing down, the stand was broken resulting to be abandoned at the corner.

Beep.

A message appeared on the blank screen of his phone.

**"Jibeom-ah, at least answer your phone if you're awake. Meet you at the station 3 pm."**

A slow smile painted on Jibeom's face before he got up and drew the curtain to expose the somber outside world.

_"Why are my eyes so fuzzy nowadays?"_ he thought.

It must be the weather. It has been raining ever since _that day_.

-

Jaehyun put his best effort to cover up the pale face, the dark circles, and thin frame with his thick autumn attire. He dolled himself up before he went to his office.

He was welcomed with a big bright smile, comforting hugs and soothing pats on his shoulder.

Everything is going to be okay. One of these days. Jaehyun felt it the moment he stepped foot in the building.

"Jaehyun-ah, I cleaned up your table yesterday because I had a feeling that you're coming back soon and that's today! Great timing isn't it?" a giddy welcome from a pretty lady in a pink dress.

Jaehyun hummed scanning his space. The absence of the crumpled papers, disarrayed files, and distorted cans is proof that it's nicely cleaned up. Somehow, a memory flashed on his mind before he could thank his co-worker.

"The..."

"Huh?"

"You know... The flowers..." Jaehyun might've said those words too soft, the girl leaned closer to listen more. Jaehyun debated whether to ask again or not but before he could speak another voice suddenly joined in the conversation.

"I threw the bouquet of flowers," he announced.

"Jangjun-hyung," Jaehyun's eyes widened at the sight of the man who just appeared from somewhere. The moment Jangjun stood beside the lady, Jaehyun averted his gaze.

"No more whinings Jaehyun-ah. Keeping dried petals is what high school students do and you're not one of them," Jangjun said firmly Jaehyun thought he was more like scolding him.

"I am not planning on keeping those..." Jaehyun answered.

A pair of strong hands gripped his shoulder gently and one of them went above to ruffle his hair. "Welcome back," Jangjun greeted with the brightest smile, a total opposite of his expression a while ago.

Jaheyun reciprocated the smile. It wasn't bright, but it's beginning to color his face.

_"I am finally back."_

-

"Kim Jibeom, what took you so long?? I waited for almost an hour!"

"My bad! I was caught in traffic. Here-" Jibeom tossed his handbag which the other man caught in reflex using his two hands. "Everything is all set for our proposal. I didn't sleep for three nights straight! just for this," Jibeom groaned a little, struggled on putting his tie. He never learned how to tie it, it was never him who put the tie himself. It's always those gentle hands.

"We might or might not succeed in this but please fix your habit of being late, will you?" complained his partner.

"Kim Donghyun-"

"I know, I know. Don't even reason out because I know what you are going to say. You're heartbroken, you need time, you are in the process of fixing yourself, what else? huh? what else? It's been four months..."

They were walking their way to the conference room, judgment room Jibeom would call it. As far as he could remember, he started his day with a strong resolve but his friend, Kim Donghyun just crushed it down. He heaved a sigh.

"I am still trying."

He might've said those words a little too weak, Donghyun regretted his words in an instant.

"I'm sorry. Have I gone too far?"

As anxious as a little kid waiting for punishment, Jibeom doesn't have the heart to get mad at his best friend. Jibeom only shook his head and continued taking the stairs.

_"This is it. One last chance for you, Kim Jibeom."_ With a clenched fist and strong huff, he pushed the conference door with confidence.

-

Jaehyun reached the bus stop just on time when the rain poured its heart out. Jaehyun couldn't help but put his hand up, a little higher so it reaches the pouring rain. It felt cold on his palm, too cold and quite familiar.

Soft giggles, morning whispers, and playful banter started to resound through his head. Light touches, warm hugs, and sweet kisses, those feelings started to overwhelm him again reminding him that it's not over yet. That it's still fresh like it was just yesterday.

But Jaehyun had hope. He strongly believed that he'll get to that finish line where he can see the sun shining down on him again. The future was quite inviting.

Tik Tok. Pit a Pat. Two heartbeats. One splash of rainwater. A man in a white dress shirt came to the shelter but Jaehyun paid no heed. He was looking down, too focused on his personalized white shoes he got during an anniversary. It was the first shoes they bought after getting the first-ever salary on their 1st anniversary as a couple. In the end, he didn't succeed in disposing of anything that reminds Jaheyun of him. Maybe he was too immersed that when he dragged his eyes to his side, caught a glimpse of what the other man was wearing, white shoes that only the two of them owned.

He started to hear his heartbeats drumming in his chest. He started to feel the coldness of the air, sending shivers on his spine. He started to hear the loud pouring rain and started to lift his head to look at the man, staring back at him. His eyes were big, beautiful, same eyes who looked at him with adoration. Those same eyes that were his favorite to stare at. It quivered a bit, Jaheyun was sure of it. Their gazes were full of emotions conveying their feelings inside.

** _"_ _How are you, Jaehyun?"_ **

_"It's been a long time."_

** _"You _ _look..."_ **

_"I'm not okay. Are you?"_

** _"I thought you're better."_ **

_"I'm sorry."_

_"**After that day... I haven't heard anything from you."**_

_"I came back after I turned you down."_

** _"After that day, I haven't seen you."_ **

_"I came back thinking you'd still be there."_

** _"After you left me that day, I promised to be better. And I am better now, Jaehyun-ah."_ **

_"I kept the flowers you left on the floor."_

** _"You said you wanted a man with dreams, I became that man."_ **

_"I cried so much and regretted turning you down."_

** _"I hope you are happy now. Because that's what I prayed for every single night."_ **

_"I still..."_

"Jibeom-ah?"

  
Both were brought back to the real world once a soft, calm voice called Jibeom. He was pretty cute, holding an umbrella, flashing a toothy grin that made his eyes squint. Jibeom returned the smile, equally as beautiful.

"Let's go?"

Jibeom slowly turned his head towards Jaehyun; a bit hesitant, he didn't speak but his eyes did. Jaehyun, in return, smiled faintly, urging Jibeom to go. _"I'm fine. Just go." _He lied in his mind.

The man next to Jibeom peeked over the latter's shoulder and gave Jaehyun a smile, before tugging Jibeom's sleeve to the umbrella, dragging Jibeom slowly farther away. Jaehyun can only watch their retreating backs.

The smile lingered on Jaehyun's lips for a moment until it turned into a frown. This beautiful lips started to quiver and his doe eyes that were once very sparkly, now drowned in tears. He clutched near his heart, Jaehyun thought he could die in pain. It wasn't the physical pain because he'd rather get himself beaten up. It's always the torturous emotional agony. He was mistaken when he thought he cried everything out for the past 4 months being locked alone in his apartment. The truth was that he hasn't cried enough. He clamped his fist near his mouth, shoulders shook and his knuckles turned white from gripping the steel bench tightly for support.

  
_Those sunny days between us are already over, is it? I threw all the memories away but it's hard to give up, maybe I still want you Jibeom? I do want you still. We were always together through ups and downs but look at what happened to us. I thought we were too different, so I turned down your proposal. But I ran back, love. I regretted the moment I left you. I realized, no matter how different we may be, it's okay because I want to make it with you, only you Jibeom._

_But I guess the moment one turned his back, is the beginning of an end even if it's undeserved. The moment you close the book, no matter how you opened it, the ending will be the same. A little too late is still late at the end of the day. So... goodbye? This is it._

_Between you and I, since we can't turn back now, I'll stay here. I will be the one who will stay in these dark clouds so you could shine, Jibeom-ah. Shine like the brightest star, just as I dreamed you to be._

_I will be happy, someday._

_That someday might not be too soon, but I have hope. _

  
-

  
Maybe because he hadn't blinked and was staring through cold winds, Jibeom felt a droplet of tear on his cheeks. It was a droplet at first, a tiny warm drop. When he blinked again, another one rolled down the other side of his cheek, followed by another before he turned into a crying mess.

"What's wrong?"

Jiboem shook his head, "I-I don't know. It's just the wind, maybe."

He tried so hard to wipe his tears but deep down inside was a suffocating pain, desperately wanted to be freed. "I-It won't s-stop..." Jibeom shut his eyes.

"It's never the wind, Jibeom-ah." He slowly circled his arms and wrapped Jibeom to an embrace. 

"I... W-Why did he look that way, I-I thought he was happy..." Jibeom clutched the man's arm. "I tried so hard to be the man he always wanted to be because that'll make him happy... You... You shouldn't have dragged me here, I should've said goodbye. Jaehyun... J-Jaehyun is... I should tell him I s-succeeded so he'll be happy..."

"Shhh..."

The man hugged Jibeom for a while and only released him when his breathing even out.

"You must love him so much. Your shoes, the content of the flash drive, he is just your everything, Jibeom-ah. He is your home. I believe, he feels the same way. I don't know what made you gave up on each other, but that kind of love, is it really worth throwing? Shouldn't you fight the least? He is still the one that you want."

Jibeom nodded.

He is. Still.

We will find ourselves in each other's arms. 

Someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Day 6's Still. The lyric is just so beautiful yet painful. I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
